O Aniversário Maluco do Endou
by Kamen Rider Butterfly
Summary: É o aniversário do Endou e todos os seus amigos resolvem comememorar de uma forma meio... Excêntrica. Classificação T por alcoolismo.


**Nota: Os personagens não são meus. Eles pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores!**

**O aniversário maluco do Endou**

Meia-noite em ponto.

Seria o início de mais um dia (teoricamente falando). Mas não se trata de um dia qualquer. Naquele exato momento, Endou Mamoru completa 18 anos.

Mas como é de madrugada, ninguém está acordado...

TOC TOC TOC

...Ainda...

"Puxa, mas quem está jogando pedras na janela a essa hora?" pensou o goleiro, ao abrir a janela do seu quarto.

-Feliz aniversário Endou/capitão! - um coro de vozes gritou ao verem o garoto pela janela. Era seu time da Raimon, em trajes de cama.

-Valeu pessoal, mas não acha que está muito cedo para uma festa? - perguntou

-A ideia foi da Natsumi – disse Kabeyama, apontando para a dita-cuja

-A de virmos aqui a esta hora – completou Kurimatsu

-Ah, certo, podem entrar, mas não façam barulho, meus pais estão dormindo.

Quando o time entrou, Endou ficou impressionado com a quantidade de comida que trouxeram. De fato, eles tinham planejado tudo. Ou o que pensava que foi...

-Endou, aqui está o nosso presente. - Kazemaru estendeu uma pequena caixa embrulhada ao seu capitão.

-Espero que goste. - disse Goenji, com um tom um pouco desconfortável.

Ao abrir a caixa, o goleiro viu uma flor mecânica, daquelas que se mexem por energia solar, vendidas em lojas de 1 real.

-Uma flor movida a energia solar...?

E Kido levou um tempo para explicar ao aniversariante que a vaquinha feita para a compra do presente rendeu menos dinheiro do que os preparativos.

-... E com o dinheiro que conseguimos, deu para comprar apenas isso.

-Que é isso, eu gostei do presente! Obrigado pessoal! - Endou abraçou todos os seus amigos.

-O Fubuki, Tsunami e toda aquela gente que aparece no segundo jogo vem também. - Handa falou, ao mesmo tempo que colocava salgados em um grande prato

-Fudou, Sakuma e Genda também – Kido completou

Endou ficou cada vez mais empolgado. Não sabia que a festa seria tão empolgante!

De repente, todos se depararam com um pai do Endou "acordado" (algo inédito até ao próprio Endou).

-O que está acontecendo aí? - perguntou, com a maior cara de sono

-Er... Só uma festinha, pode continuar dormindo... - o goleiro respondeu, enquanto levava seu pai ao quarto. No mesmo instante, a campainha toca e Aki abre a porta, revelando Fubuki, Tsunami, Kogure, Touko, Rika, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Hijikata, Tachimukai, Fudou, Sakuma, Toramaru, Tobitaka e Genda.

-Chegaram! Entrem, entrem. Rika, só não faz barulho quando for falar com o Ichinose.

Fubuki e Tachimukai procuravam o goleiro da Raimon com um pacote nas mãos e quando o encontraram , extenderam o presente a ele.

-Endou, aqui está o nosso presente. - Fubuki disse – É uma bandana de edição limitada de pinguins!

-Opa, Fubuki, valeu! - disse o capitão, colocando a bandana na cabeça

Em um outro lugar, Sakuma, Fudou e Genda conversavam com Kido.

-Puxa, mas precisava ser a esta hora da noite? Quando falaram da festa ser a noite, juro que pensei outra coisa – o garoto de penteado moicano falou, dando um pequeno bocejo

-Eu me pergunto o que podemos fazer – Sakuma comentou – os pais do Endou vão ficar furiosos se descobrir que estamos fazendo uma festa a esta hora...

-O pior é saber que aquele baixinho de cabelo pontudo veio com rojões. E está acendendo agora – Genda falou, se referindo ao Kogure.

-Ai não... Haruna, pega ele – Kidou pediu a sua irmã, com sucesso.

Em volta da mesa, o time debatia entre si a fim de saber o que fazer na "festa".

-Tá tudo escuro agora. O único lugar aceso por aí é a loja de conveniencias. - comentou Handa – uma pena

-Temos a nítida impressão que se nós resolvermos jogar futebol na quadra a esta hora, a polícia irá nos prender por arruaça. Ou senão, seremos sequestrados pelos estupradores-bêbados-pedófilos da região – Kageno deu sua opinião também, deixando todos os presentes desconfortáveis.

-Mas o capitão tem 18 anos. Não vai ser pego por estupradores-bêbados-pedófilos. - Max palpitou – Mas os estupradores-bêbados ainda vão pega-lo

-Er... Vamos mudar de assunto? - Ichinose resolveu interromper, já que a conversa estava tomando rumos muito tensos. - Vocês deram o endereço daqui para Mark e Dylan, deram?

-Quem recebeu foi o Dylan, ele disse que lembraria o endereço de cabeça. - falou Domon, com um certo tom de desconfiança quando disse as últimas palavras.

De certo, lembraria de cabeça...

-Dylan, tem certeza que é aqui? - Mark perguntou ao seu amigo. Os estrangeiros estavam parados a frente de um depósito.

-É claro, me lembro bem: Rua Pé de Bananeira, número 100...

-Mas aqui é um depósito! Bem que o Edgar podeira nos ajudar ligando o GPS do celular...

-Não, não vou usar essas tecnologias inúteis. Com a minha intuição nós chegaremos até lá. - disse o inglês, enquanto caminhava tranquilamente em uma das casas.

"Mentira, ele não sabe usar GPS" Therese pensou, enquanto acompanhava o grupo.

Ao chegar no quintal da casa, o capitão dos Cavaleiros da Rainha pisou acidentalmente em um rabo de um cachorro que estava dormindo.

-Você ouviu esse grunhido? - perguntou Fideo ao Edgar

-Eu... Eu ouvi, será que...

Foi exatamente que todos estavam temendo: o cachorro não estava de bom humor após a pisada na cauda. Eles estavam realmente, muito encrencados.

-Socorro!

-Ai, ele me mordeu!

-Aaahhh!

Os gritos foram ouvidos da casa do goleiro, que pensou:

"Meu Deus, será que eles estão sendo atacados pelo cachorrão da Dona Balofa?" E, ao ver a pela janela, ele confirmou sua dedução: naquele momento, ocorria na casa vizinha uma chacina entre estrangeiros e um grande cachorro. Ao mesmo tempo, correu para abrir a porta e gritou:

-Corram! Entre logo!

Assim, todos eles entraram em disparada até a casa do capitão do time da Raimon. Enquanto os amigos da FFI estavam recuperando o fôlego, o pai do Endou apareceu de novo, com a mesma cara de sono de antes.

-Será que está acontecendo uma guerra aqui ou é apenas um sonho? - perguntou, antes de virar para os estrangeiros totalmente arregaçados – Deve ser uma guerra mesmo.

-Papai, não é nada, é apenas um sonho... - Endou, novamente, levou seu pai ao quarto

Domon se aproximou de Mark e Dylan e disse ao loiro de óculos azuis:

-Eu sabia que não devia confiar em você.

-Mas só confundi o número da casa, que era número 100... Ou era "sem número", hein Mark?

-Dylan, casas japonesas não tem números!

Após Endou voltar para a sala, Fideo e Rococo se aproximaram do goleiro e lhe deram os parabéns.

-Mamoru, que bom ter ver! - o pequeno italiano abraçou Endou. - Viemos para cá só para ficarmos mais perto de você!

-Puxa, Fideo, isso tudo é amizade? - Rococo perguntou – Eu também quero abraçar o Mamoru!

Sentados em volta da mesa, todos decidiam o que fazer na festa, já que era de madrugada e nada estava aberto.

-Precisa ser algo que não faça bagunça nem barulho. O pai do Endou já acordou duas vezes – Haruna começou o "debate".

-Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio! - Rika sugeriu – Já tenho uma garrafa e e isso não faz bagunça!

-Mas faz barulho. - Falou Natsumi, em um tom extremamente sério

-Eu estava aqui pensando, se Endou tá fazendo 18 anos, por que não assistirmos a esse filme? - Roniejo mostrou um DVD, desses "proibidos" que são vendidos em camelôs, intitulado "A Mulher que Fazia Sexo com o Diabo".

Ao verem a capa do filme, todos arregalaram os olhos. Como Roniejo conseguiu esse filme? Ele sabe do que o filme se trata? Foi o que todos pensaram na hora. (No caso do Toramaru, se o Desuta fazia filmes também).

Ainda crédula da inocência de todos, Natsumi perguntou:

-Alguma ideia melhor? De preferência sem envolver jogos de verdade ou desafio ou filmes com o diabo?

-Vamos contar histórias de terror – Fudou falou – Está tudo escuro aqui, está perfeito para contarmos histórias para assustar.

-Boa ideia, tenho uma lanterna. Acho que dá para começarmos.

Todos se sentaram em roda, até mesmo Kabeyama, que já estava tremendo de medo.

-Nem começou, cara! - Kogure falou ao gordo, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Mas já tô com medo!

-Isso eu já percebi! Ushishishi.

-Eu começo – falou Edgar – É uma história real...

-Olha só, mais uma daquelas histórias ditas "reais", Max – Handa comentou ao seu amigo, que estava ao seu lado.

-Mas eu nem comecei...

-Tenho certeza que se a historinha for verdade, você vai "mentir" para deixar mais assustadora, não é? - Max perguntou ao inglês.

-Não é bem assim! Olha, como todos (ou quase todos) sabem, eu moro na mansão Valtinas. O que vocês não sabem é que nela...

-Tem um porão que não pode ser aberto? - perguntou Tsunami, querendo se antecipar.

-Um livro da biblioteca que tem um espírito do mal selado? - foi a vez do Kuramitsu palpitar

-Vocês são uns idiotas. Eu sei do que tem lá. São antigas inscrições de um povo primitivo que permitem decifrar as pistas de um antigo tesouro. - Megane deu também a sua cartada

-Não é nada disso. A mansão Valtinas foi construída em cima de um cemitério para bruxas...

-E as fantasmas das bruxas se enfureceram e passaram a assombrar a mansão! Rá! Até parece que vou ter medo disso! - Someoka comentou, se segurando para não rir.

-Vocês não me deixam continuar... Bom, a mansão Valtinas foi construída em cima de um cemitério para bruxas. Apesar do local, nunca houveram problemas, até a chegada da quinta filha da primeira geração da minha família...

-Ih, já vai botar as mágoas da família no meio! - Fudou comentou

-Ai Fudou, não interrompe, vai! Edgar, continue. - pediu Endou, após várias interrupções.

-Então, Claris, o nome dela, gostava de cuidar das flores do jardim. A que ela mais gostava era um grande girassol, que ficava no centro do quintal. Só que um dia, o girassol não estava no seu local...

"Ao ver que sua flor sumiu, um espírito de bruxa que jazia naquele terreno começou a tomar conta do seu corpo e Claris, instantaneamente começou a se comportar de forma diferente. Primeiro, ela começou a colocar fogo em suas próprias roupas. Em seguida, matou seus pais afogando-os numa pia. E para finalizar sua vingança contra a retirada do seu girassol, esfaqueou seu próprio corpo, colocando a sua cabeça no vaso que ficava a sua flor favorita, com os inscritos na testa "Meu girassol... Minha parte de mim..."

Silêncio total. Edgar começou a se achar, fazendo um pose, pensando que conseguiu assustar a todos, até que Touko perguntou:

-Mas que história sem nexo! Para começar, como se afoga numa pia?

-Se a cabeça da menina foi separada do resto do corpo, como foi que colocaram dentro de um vaso? - foi a vez do Genda a perguntar, não acreditando na capacidade do inglês de fazer histórias de terror.

-E quem mataria os próprios pais por causa de um girassol? - indagou Handa

-Essa última pergunta é melhor nem saber a resposta, viu. - Fideo respondeu, com um tom relutante.

-Sinceramente, não dá para acreditar nessa história, sir "Cavaleiro da Longa Espada Quebrada" - riu Fudou, cutucando Edgar

-Certo, agora que o "Edinho" já contou sua história, deixa eu contar a minha. - Roniejo falou subitamente – Seria mais um jogo...

Endou foi puxado por Rococo para o quintal, onde eles começam a conversar.

-Olha, se o mestre estivesse aqui, ele estaria muito feliz, viu. Aliás, estará vindo para cá daqui a alguns dias...

-Sério?

-Sério. Eu e todos os capitães do mundo todo estamos treinando com ele. Um dia ele vai tentar arranjar um jogo entre nós e vocês.

-Realmente, o vovô é demais!

-Sim, ele é. Só que o nosso time tem um pequeno probleminha...

O tal "probleminha" foi ouvida por ambos os goleiros: Um estrondo na parede, seguido de um grito do Therese.

-Me chama de cruza de M. Bison com poodle novamente, seu cabelo de minhoca!

-As vezes, sai briga por pouca coisa... - Rococo falou – Vamos para dentro!

Ao chegarem na sala, viram um Roniejo estraçalhado no chão e um Therese bufando de raiva em um canto.

-Mas o que houve por aqui? - perguntou Endou, ao ver a cena.

-O Roniejo estava contando uma história na qual ele e seu time foram jogar contra o time da Argentina – Tachimukai começou a contar o motivo – Pois bem. Quando ele começou a falar do Therese, ele falou que parecia uma "cruza do com poodle que deu terrivelmente errado"!

-Olha, o Brasil é hexacampeão – o Rei da Fantasia começou a ver estrelinhas.

-Ouvir o Therese chamar o Roniejo de cabelo de minhoca me fez lembrar de macarrão... - Fideo refletiu – e macarrão me fez lembrar de comida, que me lembra fome... Ai eu estou com fome! Tem algo para comer?

-Tem esses doces que a Aki fez, pega aí – Tsunami ofereceu uns doces ao italiano, que aceitou em seguida.

-Ei, alguém aí quer vodka? - Dylan gritou, com uma garrafa cheia em cada mão

-Eu quero! - Todos responderam, menos Edgar e Toramaru, que queriam chá e refrigerante, respoectivamente.

-Vamos! Bora encher a cara! - Rika ofereceu a bebida aos dois coitados que não queriam beber.

Com a ajuda de algumas garrafas, todos ficaram bêbados e começaram a aprontar de vez!

-Pessoal, olha eu dançando rebolation! - Goenji gritou, mexendo seu corpo de forma desajeitada.

-Buá, meu querido não me quer mais porque sou gorda! - Rika desatou a chorar e aproximando-se da Touko, perguntou – Você quer se casar comigo?

Não era só a garota de Osaka que estava chorando. Em um canto, Mark estava isolado, lamentando:

-Minha vida é uma porcaria! Uuuhhh... - e, rastejando até Osamu (Desarm), perguntou – Você quer ser meu amiguinho? Hein? Hein?

Isso sem contar como os outros estavam: Fubuki fazia malabarismos com facas, Hiroto andava com uma cueca na cabeça, Kabeyama e Hijikata estavam peladões, Fuyuka pendurada na cortina da sala, Handa vomitava no quintal, Therese e Edgar se beijavam no fundo da sala, Tsunami imitava uma baleia e assim por diante...

Quando chegou a manhã, os pais do Endou acordaram.

-Não sei como, mas sonhei que a casa foi destruída numa guerra. - o pai do Endou falou a sua mulher, enquanto eles iam para a sala.

Quando chegaram, eles depararam com um lugar praticamente destruída e nela, Endou e seus amigos dormiam em cantos diversos do local. O pai do Endou murmurou:

-Ainda estou sonhando.

* * *

><p><strong>Fala galera, aqui quem fala é Mayuka Howard, diretamente do novo fandom que participo!<strong>

** Realmente, para quem volta a postar aqui, foi um trabalhão para eu escrever, digitar e corrigir essa fic! **

** Se vocês gostaram da fic, me mandem reviews! Se não gostaram, também me mandem reviews com críticas! Flames serão ignorados. Não alimente trolls! **


End file.
